


Des battements de coeur aux rythmes différents

by Nelja



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parce que parfois, on a l'impression que tout va trop vite... Des fois, c'est un bonheur, et d'autres fois, c'est trop triste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Des battements de coeur aux rythmes différents

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Toei Animation. Vagues spoilers sur la deuxième saison, mais alors très vagues.

Pour dire la vérité, Joe n'est pas tombé amoureux de Mimi au premier regard, ni même à la première rencontre.

Il était trop occupé à assimiler cette dangereuse nouvelle folie qu'était le Digimonde dans son ensemble pour voir la nouveauté - ou le danger - dans les yeux de Mimi.

Quelques temps plus tard, les monstres qui vous attaquent et les quêtes absurdes avaient à peu près rejoint sa vision d'un univers cohérent, imposant une pression plus terrible que celle qui venait de ses parents pour son avenir, mais acceptable et presque habituelle. Alors il a pris la peine de s'intéresser à ses camarades - pour autre chose qu'essayer de minimiser les risques et les conflits, s'entend.

Mimi Tachikawa. Enfant gâtée, disaient les autres. Mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec certains enfants de collègues du père de Joe, tristes et méchants, à qui leurs parents offraient tout ce qu'ils désiraient et laissaient tout faire pour se faire pardonner de trop longues absences et un manque d'attention global.

Non, elle avait juste été entourée d'amour et d'affection toute sa vie, et accueillait avec un air d'étonnement profond et affligé le fait que quelqu'un puisse penser à autre chose qu'à l'entourer d'amour et d'affection.

La méchanceté la choquait et la surprenait plus que tout, d'autant plus qu'elle-même en était bien incapable. Après avoir passé la première phase où il estimait qu'elle pouvait bien porter ses affaires elle-même, Joe en est rapidement venu à trouver que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable au monde.

Mimi pensait parfois bizarrement - ou peut-être les filles qui n'étaient pas Sora pensaient-elles comme ça en général -, et la plupart de ses répliques et de ses réactions étaient une captivante surprise. Elle était totalement imprévisible, sans pour autant être dissimulatrice le moins du monde, et ce mélange capable de briser sa vie aux certitudes bien rangées, sans pour autant être effrayant, exerçait sur Joe une attraction inavouable.

Il l'a beaucoup observée, pendant toute leur première aventure, sans rien oser dire, juste s'en émerveillant en silence. Ils sont restés amis proches, ensuite - ils étaient tous restés amis proches. Puis elle est partie aux Etats-Unis, et il y a eu un grand vide dans la vie de Joe.

Alors il s'est promis que quand il réussirait à entrer dans une faculté de médecine, il demanderait à ses parents un voyage aux Etats-Unis en récompense - ils semblaient toujours ne pas s'intéresser à ses bons résultats, comme si c'était naturel, mais ils lui offriraient bien cela, n'est-ce pas ? Et là, il la retrouverait, et il la demanderait en mariage, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître... peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il ne quitterait pas les Etats-Unis avant de l'avoir fait, quelle que soit sa réponse.

Il ne prévoyait pas qu'elle reviendrait au Japon avant, pour passer les vacances d'été. Ni qu'il serait paralysé devant elle, incapable de dire un mot.

Il ne prévoyait pas que ce serait elle qui lui parlerait en premier.

"Ca te va bien, les cheveux longs." a-elle dit en souriant.

"Toi aussi." a-il bafouillé. "Euh, roses, je veux dire." et n'importe quoi lui serait allé bien de toute façon.

Il ne prévoyait pas - mais s'en plaindre aurait été la dernière chose qui lui serait passé par la tête - que ce serait elle qui l'inviterait aux parc d'attractions, à leur première rencontre seulement tous les deux, "même si ils sont bien mieux en Californie !". Il était bien incapable d'imaginer que les choses iraient si vite, qu'au deuxième soir ils en seraient déjà à échanger des baisers qui le faisaient fondre de la tête aux pieds.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que, alors qu'il trouvait que leur bonheur était parfait et qu'il n'y avait rien à y rajouter, ce serait elle qui s'assoierait sur ses genoux, qui se mettrait à jouer avec les boutons de ses vêtements, et qui l'entrainerait dans un univers de plaisirs qu'il n'avait fait qu'envisager, de loin.

Ce n'était pas sa première fois à elle ; comme il s'en souciait peu ! Et elle lui a dit, sans pudeur, ce qui n'allait pas et comment il devait faire, et en peu de jours a décrété que c'était absolument parfait, et il savait qu'il pouvait la croire.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'au bout d'un mois et demie, elle lui dise qu'il était temps de rompre.

Elle ne l'a pas quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je sens que déjà je t'aime moins qu'avant, a-t-elle dit. Ces semaines ont été merveilleuses, et je ne veux pas en gacher le souvenir en nous enfermant dans l'habitude et l'hypocrisie.

Et il a été plus malheureux que les pierres, d'autant plus qu'il était incapable de lui en vouloir pour se distraire de sa peine. Il l'aimait pour ce coeur toujours changeant qui laissait pousser chaque jour des fleurs nouvelles et différemment belles, et il ne pouvait pas la détester pour cela.

"Au revoir." a-t-il dit solennellement. "Nous sommes toujours des amis chers." a-t-elle répondu, et c'était peut-être cruel, mais comme à son habitude elle ne le faisait pas exprès.

Puis elle est repartie en Amérique, envoyant de temps en temps à Joe une carte postale à laquelle il n'a pas répondu ; et quand il est entré en faculté de médecine, il n'est pas allé aux Etats-Unis.

Son coeur brisé a bien mis trois ou quatre ans pour guérir ; puis il a rencontré une autre fille avec qui il a eu une courte relation, puis encore une, adorable et douce, avec laquelle il s'est marié. Il a réussi ses études, il est devenu spécialiste dans une branche nouvelle, il a eu d'adorables enfants, il a réussi sa vie.

Parfois, il se dit que ces années de regret furent bien longues, comparées à la vitesse avec laquelle Mimi a brûlé leur amour avant de le considérer comme un ami comme les autres.

Et parfois, il se souvient avec nostalgie de l'époque où elle était pour lui la plus merveilleuse des filles, et se dit que même cela est passé trop vite.


End file.
